SQ Prompt: Double 0' Swan
by cuzo
Summary: tumblr prompt: Emma is like James Bond on a mission to find the missing kid (Henry) and meets Regina (bond girl) at a bar.


**SQ prompt: Double '0 Swan**

**Anon asked: Emma is like James Bond on a mission to find the missing kid (Henry) and meets Regina (bond girl) at a bar.**

"Calling agent Swan…" Rang an annoying electronic voice that rang directly in Emma's ear from her watch that clung to the wrist settled behind her head. She jumped slightly and groaned as her sleep deprived body forced itself to become attentive. She lazily moved her arm from behind her head, bringing the square shaped watch into her line of vision. With her opposite hand she pressed two buttons on either side of the device.

A slim older man with brown limp hair came onto the screen. He smirked as he took in the state of his top agent. "Did I cut the life span of your beauty rest dearie?" He asked in a condescending tone.

Emma rubbed her sleepy grey eyes and sighed. "That is a life that doesn't exist…so no." She yawned slightly and sat up in her almost unused bed. A pale hand ran through unruly flaxen curls while still trying to focus her eyes on the small screen attached to her wrist.

"A reason as to why you are the best Agent Swan." The screen changed to an animated version of the globe before zooming deeper exposing an outline of the United States. The images continued to morph as her commander narrated, "the son of multi-billionaire, Richard Mills, has reported his 6 year old son Henry Mills is missing." The screen changed to an image of a small child with short brown hair and pale skin. There were notes under the photo that stated his age, birthdate, weight, height, etc.

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, "children go missing all the time. Why did he come to us? Shouldn't the police be handling it?" Sure Emma has done her share of search and rescue. But that usually involved people of great power who were seen as a threat to humanity. Not some…kid.

"He isn't just a child…he's collateral." The images on her watch changed again to a heavy gruff looking man with dark almond shaped eyes. "This is Kimo Takinawa, Japanese army ruler and nuclear engineer. Richard Mills has been assisting in his delivers up until Mr. Takinawa's newest location was…close to home."

"The United States," Emma clarified.

"Precisely." The screen morphed to the two men together with notes on either side.

Emma studied the men as she spoke, "so what does the kid have to do with all of this?"

The screen went back to her commander, "he is the code to disengage all bombs and has the ability to end Mr. Takinawa indefinitely. This means that if his men do indeed have Henry, they will kill him and release four nuclear weapons into the heart of the U.S"

"Wait, wait…" The blonde was a bit confused. "If this kid knows how to disengage the bombs why haven't they bombed us already? Why take his son?"

"Because in order to launch the bombs you need a code. One that was made of Henry's DNA. He needs it either to launch or disengage the bombs. A tactic Mr. Mills thought of long before the first delivery. It is how they scammed over thousands of places with buying their merchandise. So if anyone were to find out…"

"They'll slaughter Japan."

A nod. "Part 1 of your mission is to find Henry and him and his father to a safe place."

"And part 2?"

Gold seemed to almost smile, "kill Mr. Takinawa. Do you except?"

"Yes sir."

...

Emma hoped off the plane after landing somewhere in Nevada. It was a weird place to start but so did most of her missions. After settling in at the hotel she was specifically assigned to, she decided to head out in search for her new partner and get a much needed drink. And due to the place they were set to meet, she could kill two birds with one stone. Green eyes looked down onto the piece of paper with a name…Regina.

She was given specific instructions to meet at a place called 'The Slow Sipper' where she would find this, Regina, who would be working beside her on this mission. The blonde has never had a partner before and had realized that this job was a lot more serious than she thought.

Upon entering the bar an aroma of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat assaulted her nostrils. Though it was repulsive, it was the perfect place to meet.

In a place like this one can be no one and everyone at the same time. She motioned over to the secluded area near the pool tables as per her instructions and spotted a sexy slim brunette hunched over the green fuzz with a pool cue in hand.

As if she were just passing by she picked up a cue and stood beside the brunette. "I like you're necklace"

The brown haired woman smirked from her bent over position on the table. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, Agent Swan."

Emma watched as the other woman stood up straight and she nearly drooled. She was wearing tight leather pants and a white button up. Black stilettos finished her outfit. Her hair was cropped short and flicked outward. The blonde licked her lips unconsciously at the sight of the unfathomably sexy woman standing before her with one hand on leather clad hip and the other holding the poll cue upright. She mentally shook her head to gather her thoughts, "I'm known for perfecting the element of surprise…Regina."

The former mention smirked, "is that the new term for tardiness?"

"It's a term for factual description."

"Agent Swan, I would love to continue this banter but I believe we have work to do." Regina placed the cue onto the pool table and started to walk away with a sexy sway of her hips.

Emma let herself watch the bouncing of the brunette's ass as she walked for a few moments before reluctantly pulling her eyes up to follow her new partner, "giving up already?"

"I don't give up. I avoid having responsibility for crushed egos. Not to mention I value my time." She turned slightly to look back at the blonde. "As should you, agent Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes as they exited the bar and got into the sleek black sports car the blonde decided to bring. She pressed a button on her watch and smiled as the doors to her car opened themselves upward. Butterfly doors.

Interestingly enough, this was just her 'errands car'

Regina dipped down into the vehicle, "impressive."

"Oh this?" Emma stated as she got into the car and pressed a button on the dash that closed the doors automatically. "It's just my casual errands car." Emma pushed the button where the ignition should be and revved the car to life.

"How humble of you." Her words dripping in sarcasm. Regina watched the road a few minutes before breaking the silence. "Care to tell me how many missions you have done exactly?"

Emma showed a smug smile, "you will get to know enough about me in time. But why don't you tell me something?" Regina sat quietly waiting for Emma to continue. "Why did you give me your real name?" Secrecy was an unspoken rule for her kind of work. And giving someone their first name raises more than just suspicion.

Regina gave a wicked smile, "who said that was my real name?"


End file.
